A Little Hot summers Day Fun
by shootinstar88
Summary: I have redone the last chapter the last one was a little random and didn't fit in .It a hot summers day at the crime lab not much for the csi's to do expect finish reports Danny and lindsay are alone in their shared office what will happen,
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Hot Summers Day Fun**

**_Authors note: Please leave a review it makes my day to hear what people think of my stories. This is a quick one-shot part of my a little fun series you don't have to read the others_**

Hot summers day at the New York police department, sum beaming through the windows along the 34th corridor also known as the crime lab where Mac and his team have just finished a high profile case, Mac was in his office waiting for the other CSI's case report meanwhile in Danny and Lindsay's shared office things were getting a little too hot, in more ways than just the weather,

"I can't stand the sun and been stuck in here." Lindsay blurted out, Danny moves a little closer to her

"It's not the sun that's making you hot," a smile appeared across Danny's Face

"Okay then mister I now everything what is?" Lindsay replied in an innocent voice.

" You can't stand been this close to me without wanting to rip my clothes of."

"Is that so Messer, Who says I want to rip them off," Lindsay moves closer to Danny and rests her hand on his chest.

"Well there's only me and you in this room, you're sitting next to the fan yet your still so hot, maybe just maybe it has something to do with this connection you and I have," Danny looked deep in to her eyes not one of them broke contact.

"Well Danny just maybe this heat has effect your ever so little brain, did you ever think of that," She shot back. Danny wrapped his arm around her waste and moved his face only inches away from hers and held that position.

"Maybe it is or maybe you just don't want to admit we have feelings for one another," Lindsay didn't know how to respond so she just stood there feeling his hot breath along her face his hand rested so perfectly on her hip she wanted to remember this encounter because indeed she did have feelings for Danny but wasn't sure if he was just messing around.

Elsewhere Stella and Hawkes had finished the report and were on their way to Danny and Lindsay's office to see if they had finished.

Stella and Hawkes stood outside Danny and Lindsay's office shocked at what they saw, frozen into position.

Lindsay started to unbutton Danny shirt, who just looked at her and smiled

"I told you I didn't want to rip your shirt off I prefer things slow," she says slowly to him, when Danny's shirt was off Lindsay searched for his mouth only to be interrupted by a famiar Voice

_**Authors note: Should I do a second chapter of leave it as it is please review and let me now if I get enough review I will be glad to do another chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Little Summers Day Fun**

_**Authors note: Thank you for all your reviews it really makes my day hope you enjoy this chap as much and you'll want more Danny and Lindsay moments not much in this chap I wanted to create a back story to it hopefully it will fit in well with the rest of the story**_

Lindsay's heart skipped a beat was this really happening did they just witness her first sexual encounter with Danny Messer this is not what she imagined it at all, she stopped and buried her head in Danny's shoulders trying to think of some explanation, to why her and Danny are in the position they are in, but she couldn't,

"What are you to up to?" The voice asked again

"It was getting really hot in her, erm and Lindsay was just helping me take my shirt of wasn't you Linds." Danny was always good at thinking on his feet however Lindsay wasn't she was a country girl after all.

"Yeah I was just helping a mate out," Lindsay went along with Danny's story

Stella and Hawkes just stood their in disbelieve how could they of not seen Mac enter the room, they both left Danny and Lindsay alone with Mac. Danny quickly put his shirt on and sat back down at his desk.

"Have you two finished that report yet," Mac asked

"Yeah we just need to pint then were all done," Danny replied not once looking directly into Mac's eyes

"Well when you're done drop it into my office then you can go home on call if any other cases come in I'll call,"

"You got it Mac," Lindsay pressed the print button as her and Danny waited for it to finish they put it together and headed for Mac's office.

"Here's the finished report,"

"Thank you Danny," Mac said without looking up from his desk

"See you," Danny left the office and went to find Lindsay.

"Hey do you want to go grab something to eat," Lindsay asked

"Yes sure why not,"

"Okay let me go grab a shower and get changed," Lindsay smiled

"Do you want me to come with you, I live the other side of town It'll be quicker,"

"Okay we'll take your car," They both got into Danny's car and drove to Lindsay apartment.

Lindsay couldn't believe that Danny was in her apartment while she was in the shower. Danny sat on the sofa looking around at her stuff._ This place is really nice and cozy its got Montana touch, _after about half an hour Lindsay came out of her bedroom and was ready to go when someone was knocking at her door

**An hour earlier **

_After Danny and Lindsay left Mac office he got a phone call from local NYPD a woman found strangled and raped in central park, this is the third time police have found a woman strangled and raped in the Park this is being to look like a serial killer. Mac called Stella and Hawkes who were still in the lab, he tried to ring Danny and Lindsay but there was no answer on either cell phones._

"Who could that be," Lindsay questioned

"Are you expecting anyone,"

"No, people usually call first, I never now when I'm going to be in,"

"That's smart but who's at the door,"

"One way to find out," Lindsay moved over to the door-looked through the peep whole and surprised to see who was on the other side,

"What's he doing here?"

_**Authors note: please keep the reviews coming and don't forget its up to you if you want more chapter. If you have any ideas there always welcome you can message me anytime ill always to reply. **_


	3. Chapter 3

A Little hot summers Day

Authors note: Please keep the reviews coming. This is the last chapter unless you have any ideas how i can continue. I Have also redone this chapter it is completely changed

Lindsay took one look and motioned for Danny to hide, once he got in side the bedroom she opened the door not realising she only had a tight fit t-shit and panties on,

"Well, well look at you, where's Messer."

"Why are you asking me, I don't now,"

"Linds are you forgetting I'm a detective, his car is parked outside, explain that,"

"Would you believe me if i told you he lent it to me,"

"No, his jacket and shirt are also on the floor, and I'm guessing you don't usual walk around in hardly anything," Flack had a massive grin on his face.

"Did you actually want something Flack,"

"Yes Mac wants us all in ASAP, development in a case he wants everyone working it,"

"Messer come out i now your here," Danny walked around and looked at Flack,

"Well you kept this quite didn't you," Lindsay went into the bedroom and got dressed

"Wow Messer, she's got a great bodie who'd thought Miss Monroe the quit little country girl,"

"Shut up Flack, I think me and Lindsay can make our own way to the Lab, bye," with that Flack left

"Linds are you ready yet Mac called we need to get our gear and meet him at a warehouse in Manhattan, He said he'll fill us in when we get there," Lindsay ran out of her bedroom and locked up.

They arrived at the warehouse were Mac filled them in on the serial rapist, there about to raid when the suspect walks at of the building and starts firing at armed police of course the arms unit retaliates, the suspect goes down to the ground with multiple shot wounds, paramedics arrive but it's to late, all that was left to do on the case was paperwork, Mac decided that paperwork could wait until tomorrow and invited the whole team including Flack to a night out at a bar.

Everyone met up at a bar in town all refreshed and ready to unwind, even Mac well Stella was flirting with him which made him more relaxed and chilled than he is in work,

Danny and Lindsay were drinking each other under the tables the rest of the team thought it was funny, they kept slurring there words falling all over the place, trying to dance it was hilarious. After a couple of hours of watching them make a complete fool out of themselves Mac and Stella decided it was time to get them a cab. Mac went to guide Danny out of the bar.

"Where are you taking me i want to stay here with Lindsay, my Lindsay,"

"Its time to go Danny your drunk, you;ll do something u'll regret,"

"I wont regret anything, espeacal not with Lindsay, she's great,"

"I now she is Danny," Danny tried to stand up straight but just fell more to the side,

"How do you now Lindsay is great," he moved to face Lindsay

"Lindsay have you slept with Mac," Stella had hold of Lindsay her jaw dropped

"What no why would you say that,"

"I told Mac you were great and he said i no she is why would he say that,"

"I don't now do I," Mac stepped in

"Sorry Lindsay i was just saying that to shut him up i guess i made it worse,Look Danny Lindsay's a really nice person and a great investigator that's all i meant "

"Sorry baby," Danny gave Lindsay a peak on the check which turned into a passionate kiss, Mac and Stella looked at each other

"I know they flirted a lot, but did you now they were together or is it the drink," Mac asked Stella

"I think they have been seeing each other, Lets get them home

"Danny what are you doing," Mac said

"III'mm kissing my girl girlfriend, whats it to you," a drunken Danny said

"You're what,"

"My girl-girlfriend me and Lindsay have been dating but, shh don't tell Mac," Mac looked very confused but went along with him

"Don't worry I wont."

They all went their separate ways apart from Danny and Lindsay; Stella put them in a cab and left them to make out in the back seat.

Authors note: this was the last chapter please review,


End file.
